


Lost

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Heyes is overdue and Kid Curry has to find out that he had good reason to worry.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avoca/gifts).



> Thanks Avoca for your help. Without your feedback I'd never finished the story.

Jed ‘Kid’ Curry was short-tempered. Almost everybody avoided him and he was fine with that. He was stuck in this dusty one-horse-town with nothing to do but worry. His partner was overdue by nearly a week now.

They had to split up once again and Curry never got used to the bad feeling that took hold of him every single time it happened.

Enough! His beer mug crashed hard onto the surface of the bar. He’d waited too long - much too long. Determined he left the saloon, strode to the stable to get his horse and got on his way.

-o-o-o-

Two days later there was still no sign of Heyes. Kid Curry had only found tracks of a group of four horses which were already a few days old - two maybe three he guessed. A brief smile flashed upon his face when he imagined the objection of his absent partner.

‘ _Much fresher,_ ’ he would say with utter conviction, ‘ _just a few hours,_ ’ and start to swagger about his famous tracking abilities that he had demonstrated in the past when there had been no one present to confirm them.

Sometimes Kid Curry’s only wish was to silence his chattering partner for just a few minutes. At the moment he would gladly endure his nonstop sermon for two days and more, if only Heyes was with him now.

He scrutinized his surroundings. The hoof trails led into plain and deserted territory. If Heyes had been one of riders, he’d parted somewhere around here to meet his partner.

The tracks came from the direction of somewhat higher ground. Despite any other trace he followed the hoof trails backwards. In the distance he noticed cliffs which appeared to have some vegetation. It was the only suitable site to make camp so he might just find some trace of his missing partner there.

His instinct was right. There had been a camp about two days ago. Four horses, three or four men. He wasn’t quite sure about the number of people ‘cause the wind had already begun to wipe the signs away.

Curry discovered a beaten path through the bushes and towards the foot of the cliffs. Following it he found the entrance to a small cave. He became suspicious. Why did the men camp outside when they could have settled down protected from the ongoing wind?

He drew his gun and took a peek inside. He sensed neither sound nor movement. Cautiously he stepped inside. The cave was pretty dark and not too large proving only a few corners in which to hide something. In one of them he noticed a heap of clothes. Moving closer he got a better view of it: clothes of well-known color, dark hair, pale skin.

His heart stopped.

Heyes!

In the blink of an eye he was on his knees beside the motionless bundle, the six-gun slipped from his hand and dropped to the ground. He suppressed his urge to throw up when he noticed the gruesome details. The body of his friend was smeared with blood and worse - used, shattered, carelessly discarded.

He barely dared to breathe, unsure if he should pray for life signs or their absence. He noticed no movement, no breathing.

Ignoring the stench Kid Curry took the mistreated body into his arms, rested his partner’s head gently on his shoulder and stroked the greasy hair. Cradling Heyes’s body like a child he tried to hold back anger and despair.

Late. He was too late. He’d waited too long.

How long was he lying here? At least two days. Two damned hard invaluable days!

Against his will tears welled up in his eyes.

-o-o-o-

At first there was pain, sheer agonizing pain. He felt broken, torn.

His memories returned, leaving him in a world of torture and darkness and unbearable pain. Nothing left to live for but horror and agony.

_‘Let it be over,’_ he thought. ‘ _Let me leave, oh Lord._ ’

The abyss called for him and he was about to let go.

Then he felt it - strong arms holding him, gentle hands stroking his hair, touching his face. Wetness, salty wetness on his face, his lips. A strong and regular sound close to him. Sweet and close. A heartbeat. Not his own but equally familiar.

Warmth spread through his shattered body. The Kid. Jed.

Suddenly he had a goal: to see him just one more time. His warm blue eyes. His familiar face. Just a glint of golden curls. A light to guide him through the darkness.

The abyss reached out for him again, but he fought it. He wasn’t prepared. The Kid! He had to see the Kid again! One time, only one single time!

He couldn’t leave without it.

He couldn’t live without it.

He couldn’t die without it.

The Kid. The Kid. The Kid.

Using all his might he forced his eyes to open...

And there he was. Close to him, oh so close. The eyes filled with tears, trickling steadily off his face and down on to his own. Sweet and salty at the same time. The sensual lips forming inaudible words.

Heyes tried to speak, tried to comfort him. ‘ _I’m all right, Kid. Don’t be scared._ ’ But no sound left his lips, just a sigh, soft and low.

Enough to be sensed by the Kid. He looked down at him amazed and terrified.

“Heyes,” he whispered. “Heyes.”

The sweetest sound Heyes had ever heard.

Suddenly he knew the name of the bond that had connected them for almost all of their lives.

He mouthed four words before he closed his eyes again.

Darkness surrounded him but there was no reason to be scared anymore.

He was with him.

He’d always be.

The Kid.


	2. On a Knife Edge

Kid Curry could hardly believe his senses when he noticed the low sigh against his chest.

Alive! He was still alive! And he had opened his eyes!

He looked down at him, taking in the big brown eyes. The nameless pain displayed in them cut deep into his soul but he also noticed the warm shimmer in their glance. Small wrinkles in their corners told him of a quiet smile which his partner’s expressive face couldn’t show, as bruised and flayed as it was.

Heyes’s split and chapped lips formed a couple of words the Kid sensed rather than recognized. He felt the strength fading, the dark eyes shut again.

“No, Heyes! _No!_ ” Jed begged his friend. “Don’t go! I’m here! Stay with me!”

With one hand he wrestled his bandanna off and tried to open his canteen. It took a few moments to soak the cloth and bring it up to Heyes’s lips. Cautiously he dripped water between them - drop by drop by drop.

There! A small movement of his lips. Jed exhaled a deep breath.

“Yeah, that’s fine partner. Just a little sip,” he encouraged him.

Considering the blood loss and at least two days without water he must be nearly parched. It was almost a miracle that he still had the strength to fight.

He had the strength, he would fight, wouldn’t he? Kid Curry asked himself.

He gave him a little more water and smiled as he noticed Heyes taking it in.

Water would become a problem. His canteen was merely half filled and he had not seen a well close to this place. It was beyond question that Heyes could be moved in his condition.

He still didn’t know what had occurred but it was obvious that his partner had been tortured and left to die. The questions of ‘who’ and ‘why’ still had to be answered, but they weren’t important right now. There would be time enough to make them pay when Heyes was safe and well again.

The canteen was nearly empty.

“I’ll have to find us some water. I’ll be back!”

Brown eyes widened in anguish. Heyes tried to get up, tried to speak again but no sound left his lips.

“No, Heyes, you have to keep calm. Save your strength. You’ll need it. I’ll need it! I need you to be strong until I get back! Maybe we can do without food for a while but we won’t last without water! I’ll leave you a light, all right? Before it’s burned down I’ll be back here with you.”

-o-o-o-

Heyes was alone.

Again.

But it wasn’t dark anymore.

He tried to stay awake but he drifted in and out of consciousness.

He didn’t know how long he had been unconscious but it couldn’t have been too long considering the size of the candle the Kid had left for him.

It reassured him that his partner’s visit hadn’t just been a dream or a hallucination. He had been here. With him. He wasn’t alone. And it was a promise, too. He’d return. Soon. And Heyes would be here, waiting - at least until he returned.

There was not much strength left, he already felt it fading again. The abyss still called him.

Suppressing the pain, he focused his thoughts on something else: How he had happened to end up here. The memories were hazy but persistent...

-o-o-o-

He had been in a poker game. He had won too much off sore losers. He had talked himself out of the situation, ridiculing his opponents. That had been a bad mistake. Under his breath Heyes cursed his big mouth now.

They wanted revenge and captured him when he was alone on the trail, caught him while he was asleep. There was simply no way that he could stay alert all the time when he was on his own.

They had taken his money and then they had paid him back: blow by blow.

Eventually, one of them had recognized him. And they had started questioning him. About his partner. About the Kid. About the other half of the bounty.

_‘$10,000 apiece.’_

How much Heyes hated that term!

Dehumanized. Reduced to an amount of money. Valued like a piece of flesh, with no regard what it meant for him or his partner.

At least it was a damned high reward – maybe he should view it as a sign of respect. But that was a dang hard thing to do in his current predicament.

No matter what the men did to him, Heyes had refused to speak. He knew his life wasn’t worth a bit anymore. The warrant said ‘dead or alive’. It was obvious which way he would be turned in.

His torturers weren’t bright but they knew damn well what they had to do. They played their cruel game with him for days and they had enjoyed it.

They had done everything to reduce his life to torture and pain.

And finally, he had told them, told them everything: about the marbles he had stolen at the mercantile, the sweet pies from Mrs. Jenkins’s window sill, how he taught his little brother dirty words, about the jobs he had pulled. He even told them about the floorplan of the Bank of Fort Worth, he had left out no detail.

He talked and talked but not a single word about the Kid had passed his lips.

It was the one thing he held back, the one anchor that kept his mind sane.

But they asked him, again and again. Finally, his brain shut off.

He never noticed when they left him. He had passed out long before. The pain, the lack of food and the lack of water took their toll...

-o-o-o-

Now he was lying here in this cave, unable to move, the darkness chased away by a small candle.

Had it really been left by the Kid? Or had it been his torturers? Another trick to weaken his resistance?

An unexpected sound cut off his thoughts. Footsteps. They came closer. His body tensed. Was it...?

“Heyes...?” Just a whisper but he would recognize that voice under any circumstance. A smile spread inside him and he relaxed immediately.

“Kid...” There was some kind of sound leaving his mouth but nothing one could understand. It didn’t matter. The Kid was at his side anyway, kneeling down beside him, gently stroking the bangs off his forehead.

“See, I was back long before the candle burned down. I’ll prepare a bed for you near the entrance. You’ll have more light there and the air is fresher, too. Give me just a little time, huh?”

He gave him more to drink and Heyes to his surprise found that it refreshed him. It revived him and cleared his mind.

Again, he tried to speak, to warn his partner. Maybe they’d return to fetch him - their reward - and catch the Kid, too. His inability to speak drove him almost crazy.

“Calm down, Heyes. Don’t be scared. I’m with you. They won’t get you.” Kid Curry promised him.

Heyes locked eyes with him, trying to read his mind but his partner’s poker face was unreadable. The only things he found were warmth and concern and he drank them in like a sponge.

The Kid soaked a cloth and began to clean his partner’s mistreated body. The cold water felt wonderful on his dry and hot skin and Heyes submitted to the simple treatment. His head sank down again and he relaxed gradually.

“I’ve got a broth on the fire. When you’re cleaned up you’ll move to your new resting place and then we’ll have supper. How’s that sound, huh?”

The blond ex-outlaw paused as he scrutinized his partner.

“Don’t argue with me, Heyes! You’ll eat! And it will taste like ambrosia! At least you won’t complain,” he told him with a grin, even if he would be delighted to hear his partner’s complaint at the moment.

Curry tried not to think of what had to happen afterwards. He had to splint the fractures and he had to reset the dislocated shoulder joint. Maybe he would have to loosen the tensed muscles first so that the joint would stay in its correct position. He had thought about doing that first, but Heyes would need every bit of strength the little comfort would give him.

However it went, it meant a lot more pain for Heyes than he had to stand anyway and there was no way to make it easier for him. He was too weak and dehydrated to digest alcohol and there was nothing else handy. More than likely the whiskey would be applied outside than inside the body. Some of the wounds the Kid examined bit by bit looked swollen and angry and needed treatment, too.

What Heyes needed was good food, rest and a damned good doctor, but Curry didn’t dare to leave him alone that long.

Not now.

Maybe tomorrow...

-o-o-o-

The blood-curling yells still echoed in his mind. It had taken longer than expected until Heyes finally passed out. Kid Curry cursed the drifters that had forced him to do this to his partner. He used the unconscious state of his friend to tend the wounds, too. Some of them looked so bad that he reopened them and burned them out.

Finally, Heyes lay still, only shallow breathing heaved the bare chest. The Kid had left him nearly naked, hoping the clean air would help to dry and close the wounds before he would cover them again.

They needed help. Soon.

Kid Curry was torn between leaving him while he was asleep to get a doctor and supplies and the worry about his friend and what he might find when he returned. He felt he was still close to losing him.

Whatever had happened it had almost destroyed him. Not only was his friend's body injured but his spirit was broken and he was close to giving up. Just a small fragile streak kept him alive. The Kid couldn’t name it but he knew it was there. Their connection, the bond between them. And for nothing else had Kid Curry ever been more grateful.

It usually was strong enough to bridge the divide of distance, but he wouldn’t bet that it was strong enough right now, not when Heyes’s life was at stake.

The Kid eased himself down close to his injured friend, trying not to wake him up, but always in touch. Heyes needed him, needed him at his side. But would his presence be enough to save him?

Night fell and the night was always a critical time, most of all the early hours of the morning, the time between night and day, a gate between life and...

Kid Curry cut off the thought and settled in for his watch. With one hand he opened the tattered dime novel he had found in his saddlebag: ‘ _The Enchanted Island_ ’. Quietly he began to read, slowly but steadily. He knew the plot wasn’t important, his voice was.

The other hand rested on Heyes’s chest, reassured the Kid that Heyes’s heart was still beating ... but low, so low...

The Kid paused his reading and took a deep breath.

It was peaceful and silent. Only the howl of coyotes and the never-ending wind was heard.

Suddenly he froze. There was a sound that didn’t fit the surroundings. Cautiously he drew his hand back and rose.


	3. One Day Early

They were one day early so they took their time. _Dr. Albus’s Great Medicine Show_ drove with moderate speed over the dry land. The colorful wagon was covered with dust.

The ‘Founder’s Day’ in Darlington would start at the 25th of the month and it was always a ticklish timeframe to hit a town quite right. The annual festival was celebrated for several days and included a farmer’s market and kermis. The folks from remote farms would not join the event before Saturday and build a solid base for his business.

Marty Callahan, alias “Dr. Albus” always made a narrow schedule for his visits at that sort of event. He scratched his almost bald head and thought it over again. With their current speed they needed about two days to reach their destination. Today was Tuesday and he didn’t intend to arrive before the early hours on Friday.

If they would arrive too late, the best places for business would already be occupied by somebody else. But if they’d be there too early, they might miss the best business that was expected for the weekend. His experience told him, that is was never a good idea to stay longer than two or three days in one place.

It took some time - but never very long - until someone shouted “charlatan” and wanted his money back. That was almost always the signal to start a witch-hunt. It was always a great attraction for townsfolks, but Marty wasn’t keen to find himself in the position of the hunted.

Why did people always believe that “guarantee” meant to revoke a good deal just because they were not satisfied with the result?

Sure, he guaranteed that his hair tonic truly did wonders - just like almost all of his medicines - but well, when had it ever been heard that wonders happened every day?

Lucille, scolded him for his practices every time again. She was his new assistant since he left Atlanta, where he had restocked his supplies and ingredients.

His previous assistant Mary-Lou, a beautiful brunette, had used their winter break to find her a husband and get pregnant, not in this order though, and left the business shortly before he planned to start his tour westwards. In his line of business an assistant was indispensable!

A pure coincidence had crossed his path with Lucille Chandler’s and if he had been a religious man he would thank God on his knees for it every single day. He had literally bumped into her when she was rushing out of the train station, complaining loudly about the exorbitant prices.

She was a woman in her 40s, still good-looking and resolute. He had recognized her potential the moment he saw her. She accepted his apology and joined him for dinner. During the evening he learned, that her husband had died and she planned to move to her daughter in San Diego.

Lucille’s husband had been a well-known doctor in town. He had not only a lot of experience, but a heart for the poor. He treated them without any payment and he even donated food now and then. Lucille had loved him for that and always supported him. That she now was almost impecunious, too ... well, they both had not thought that far, thinking they would still have time to save money for themselves. It wasn’t important before the tragic accident happened, that took her husband away.

It turned out, that she was not only good in dealing with customers, she also was more than capable to keep the loud-mouthed reined in. And she had a lot of experience in nursing and medicine making, too. Marty had been delighted when he expanded his range of goods with her syrups and powders. And best of all – they _worked_. He never got any complaints about _her_ remedies.

Marty turned his head and looked at his blonde companion. “Lucille, why don’t we stop early for the night?”

“Sure, why not? But it doesn’t seem there’s any water around here.”

“The keg is almost full and tomorrow morning we will find a well, when I recall it right. There could be a good place to rest.” He pointed forward towards stony structures not far aside their trail.

“You’re the boss,” she nodded towards him and shrugged. He answered her with a smile.

She wasn’t as young and enchanting as his previous assistants, but she was so much more than those girls ever had been. Lucille would have made a great business partner, if she only would be willing to stay with him in long term. But she had never made pretense of her opinion about his practices.

Marty sighed and led the horses towards the rocks while he followed his own thoughts.

-o-o-o-

When they arrived at the foot of the cliffs, they found an acceptable resting place. Some bushes held back the wind and provided food for the horses. The place seemed frequently used and there were pretty fresh tracks around here Marty noticed when he stepped into a couple of road apples. Fresh, definitely!

While Marty built camp, Lucille left him to find a remote place for her ... necessities. It was almost dark now and he didn’t like the thought of her being out of sight. Oddly enough he thought about her much too often lately.

He was just about to set the kettle on the fire when he heard her scream.

Instantly he was up and about. The iron kettle still in his hand he followed her along the small path towards the cliffs. He turned around a bend and almost bumped into two shades.

“Hold it right there!” a strong voice called him.

Marty froze.

He noticed a sturdy figure about one head taller than himself, wearing a cowboy hat and a gun at the ready.

Marty choked hard and raised the kettle in his hand, the only weapon he had. Under his breath he cursed himself that he never made it a habit to arm himself.

“Hands off the lady, mister! Leave her be or you’ll regret it!”

The light was too dim too see details but something in the stranger’s stance relaxed. Maybe he was more menacing than he expected, Marty thought, not sure how the sight of a balding, chubby man in his late-forties, armed with a kettle might have impressed him.

“There’s nothing to fear for you. Just leave this place and move on,” the stranger told them.

Lucille moved slowly backwards until she reached Marty’s side.

“We will,” he said.

“We won’t!” she objected strictly. “It’s too dark to drive the wagon any further.”

A short shimmer of white teeth told Marty about the stranger’s smile.

“What do you suggest?”

“Can we just ... agree, to keep away from each other?” Lucille offered.

“Can we _trust_ each other?” the stranger asked.

Lucille just stared meaningfully at the gun. Marty was speechless.

Silence spread.

Moments later the gun was uncocked.

“I have to apologize. I must have scared you, ma’am,” the stranger said and took off his hat. “My name is Thaddeus Jones. I won’t do you any harm.”

-o-o-o-

Together they walked over to the campsite.

In the firelight Marty noticed that the stranger was much younger than expected. He looked dusty and strained, but he had a handsome face and bright blue eyes. Blond curls poked out under the brown hat. Marty didn’t like the way Lucille’s features softened when she looked at him.

The salesman refilled the kettle with water and set it on the fire while Thaddeus Jones examined the wagon. He turned around and lifted his brows.

“A Medicine Show?” he asked. “Are you really a doctor?”

“Yes!” Marty answered and puffed himself up.

“NO!” Lucille cut him off and shot him a glance. “No, he isn’t. Why do you ask?”

Thaddeus fell silent, obviously trying to judge the couple he was facing.

“Ma’am, I need help. A friend of mine is hurt, seriously. I can’t leave him alone and we can’t stay without supplies.”

He paused.

“I ... hoped for your help, maybe you could sell me some food and water...”

“Where?” Lucille asked.

“Ma’am?”

“Where is he? Your friend?”

“Not far away.”

“Let me see him!”

“Why?”

“Maybe _I_ can help him.”

The blond man glanced at her and nodded then.

“Please, follow me.”

He turned around and strode back towards the cliffs.

-o-o-o-

They reached a small cave and close to the entrance Lucille noticed the body of a man on the ground. Someone had tried to make it as comfortable as possible for him, but stony ground and a few blankets were not the best conditions to build on.

The sight of the man lying there made her gasp for air. It took just a moment before she had gathered herself again, stepped a little closer and knelt down beside the dark-haired stranger.

“I’ve seen worse,” the told nobody in particular, “when the Unionists hit Atlanta and burned it down. There’s _nothing_ I haven’t seen.”

Cautiously she examined the tormented body, gently touched shoulder and face, stroked the thick bangs back and felt for his temperature. The injured man showed no response.

“I need more light. And hot water! He can’t stay here. We have to move him to the wagon.”

“Haven’t you seen him? We _can’t_ move him!” Thaddeus blurted out.

“We have to! Or we could just leave him here to die.” She answered harshly. “It’s up to you!”

She met the eyes of the blond man and held his gaze for long moments.

“You’re worried and you have reason for it,” she told him softly. “I can’t promise you anything, just that I’ll do my best. But I need him at the wagon!”

Thaddeus turned his head and looked down to his friend. His features smoothened and a warm glance showed up in his eyes.

“What’s his name?” Lucille asked quietly.

A short smile flashed over his face, like he remembered something long ago, before he answered. “Joshua.”

He met her eyes again, heaved a deep breath and nodded.

“We’ll do it your way.”

Marty hitched up the horses again and drove the wagon as close as possible towards the cave. It was no easy task on the dark, narrow path.

Thaddeus and Lucille had returned to the makeshift sickbed and prepared Joshua for his transport.

They had quickly combined two wooden boards which they lay close to him on the ground now. Each of them picked up two corners of the blankets under Joshua, lifted him up and let him cautiously down onto the boards.

When Marty arrived with the wagon, he met them at the cave. With combined efforts they lifted the boards and carried Joshua carefully to the vehicle.

They eased him down in Lucille’s bed, which was more comfortable than the cot Marty usually used since they travelled together.

As cautiously as possible Marty drove the wagon back to the campsite. The trail was hard and bumpy and Thaddeus was close to punishing the bald man for every pot hole he hit. Each time a low groan told them that Joshua felt the pain, the shocks must have caused him, but he didn’t open his eyes.

When they eventually reached their destination, Lucille began to pick up several cups and cans and a leather wrapper that contained a set of shiny tools like fancy eastern doctors used them. Thaddeus sat on the edge of the bed and watched her, surprised how self-confidently she handled the situation, at least until she tried to throw him out of the wagon.

“You have to leave now, Thaddeus.”

“No.”

“That was no question!”

“You’re right. It is no question and I will stay!” he countered. Blue eyes locked with gray ones, tried to stare each other down.

Another painful sound from the bed broke the spell. Immediately Thaddeus turned around, touched his friend’s hand and focused his eyes on him. The worry and affection Lucille noticed in his glance told her everything she had to know.

“You will stay from under my feet and do what I say!” she told him. “For now, sit down by his head and tell me if you notice any change of his condition.”

He didn’t even look at her but shifted closer towards the headboard. She smiled and shook her head.

“I guess, you took care of his injuries. So, tell me what have you done and why...”

Deliberately she examined the injuries in-depth before she began with his treatment...

-o-o-o-

Two hours later Marty was a nervous wreck.

Well, in some way he was in the _health business_ for a long time and he really wasn’t squeamish, but some of the noises he had heard tonight he never wanted to hear again.

Several times he was about to enter the wagon but he always held himself back. Truth be told he knew for himself, that he wouldn’t be of any help.

Finally, Lucille left the wagon. She looked pale and tired and her dress was smeared with blood and worse.

Marty shot her a concerned glance. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Yes, Marty,” she said slowly. “I did, what I could do. I’m not sure it was enough.”

She poured herself a cup of coffee and nodded gratefully towards her employer.

“Poor man. So young, so handsome. I don’t know what comes over people sometimes to do those things to each other... And we’re not even in a war anymore! What might he have done to deserve this?”

Marty laid his arm around her shoulders.

“You know that we not always get what we deserve, Lucille. If there _is_ any plan, I gave up trying to understand it long ago. Maybe we’re just not meant to know that sort of things.”

He paused.

“What about him?” he nodded towards the wagon.

“He will stay with him. No sense in talking it out of him. And maybe he’s right. I’ve seen a lot in those days long ago...” her voice trailed off. “Maybe it makes the difference. At least it will make a difference for him.”

She looked up and met Marty’s eyes.

“Would you be so nice to bring him some coffee and a bowl of stew? He’ll be grateful and so am I. Thanks, for taking care of us.”

Marty lowered his eyes and smiled a bit contritely while he filled two bowls.

“Don’t think, I’m hard-hearted because of my way of life.”

“You’re not. I know.”

She smiled at him and followed him with her eyes when he headed for the wagon with a filled bowl in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Her smile broadened as she watched his clumsy attempts to open the door before he finally managed it without spilling all of the food he carried.

-o-o-o-

It became a long night for Kid Curry. He had been grateful for the meal and even more for the coffee Marty had served him.

He had settled down beside Heyes again, always in touch, always alert.  His shoulders leaned against the headboard, his left hand lay on his partner’s chest. Now that nothing else was left to do, he was reading to him, hoping he would hear him, listen him, stay with him.

The Kid had asked Lucille for a book and she lent him one: ‘The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn’. A pretty good choice, not only Heyes liked the novels of Mark Twain. This one was new for both of them.

Regularly, he took breaks to care for his partner, cooled the hot skin and instilled the bitter smelling tea in him, which Lucille had brewed some time ago.

Heyes lay still again after all the tortures he had to endure tonight. Much too still, just breathing low, almost unnoticeable. But his heart still beat...

-o-o-o-

It was dark.

The pain was so hard he couldn’t feel it anymore. But he knew it was there, just waiting for a moment of inattention to return.

The abyss still called him. He walked its edge, about to let go, over and over again.

But _he_ was there, pulled him back. Every single time.

His warmth, his voice, his touch.

And so, Heyes withstood the temptation, fought it.

And returned.

-o-o-o-

It was close to morning, the sun about to rise, when Heyes got restless. He started to stir, trying to move, his eyes still closed. In a blink Kid Curry was up and about, his own weariness quickly scared away.

“Lucille!”

His call alerted the healer and immediately she was at his side. She shoved him aside and checked on the injured man, searching a reason for his restlessness. His desperation increased.

Suddenly his eyes tore open, beautiful brown eyes, filled with horror and pain.

He tried to focus, obviously disoriented. His searching eyes just glanced over her.

She spoke to him, tried to calm him down, but he did not even notice her.

Finally, his eyes found their target. Blue eyes and brown eyes locked. A single light appeared inside them and Joshua simmered down again.

Lucille released the breath she still held. Cautiously she continued her examination.

When she was finished she straightened up again, turned towards Thaddeus, gave him a smile and nodded.

Joshua was on the mend.

-o-o-o-

Finally, all of them found rest. It wasn’t important that the sun stood already high on the sky.

The two cowboys still occupied the wagon, both sleeping soft and sound the last time Lucille had checked on them.

Marty had built makeshift beds in the shadow of the vehicle where they eased themselves down now.

“Lucille, you know, it’s good that we were one day early.”

The blonde sighed. “One could say, we were just in time. I’m sorry, you’ll miss the fair now.”

Marty shrugged. “It’s all right. There will be other fairs.”

After a while he added “You know, sometimes I think, I’m wrong. There’s gotta be a plan...”


	4. On the Road Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to your feedback I added two more chapters.
> 
> Thanks to Penski for the good discussion and to Avoca for proofreading.

The night had been long and exhausting and all four had slept for most of the day. The sun was sinking low when Kid Curry eventually exited the wagon. Marty was tending the horses while Lucille prepared a meal. Appetizing scents rose from the pot she was working on.

The blond-haired man combed his fingers through his curls and strode over to her.

“I have to thank you Lucille. I owe you - much more than I can say.” He addressed her warmly and paused. “But I have to talk to you, you and Marty. You have a minute?”

She noticed the serious look in his eyes, left the ladle in the pot and stood up.

“Is something wrong with Joshua?” she asked him.

“No, he’s all right - considering the circumstances.”

He paused until Marty had joined them.

“You better take a seat,” he told them.

“Thaddeus, what is it? You’re scaring me...” Lucille asked him while they sat down around the fire.

“I don’t know how to put this, but ... we have to leave. Now!”

“What? Have you forgotten your friend? Yesterday you told me he couldn’t be moved and now suddenly you are leaving us? Why?”

“We have talked. Joshua told me just enough of what happened. We _have_ to leave.”

“But it might kill him! He isn’t able to ride!”

“He ain’t gonna ride. I have to beg you to take him with you.”

“ _What!?_ ” Lucille and Marty asked in unison.

Kid Curry took a deep breath. “Listen, the guys who attacked Joshua are still somewhere around here. And they’ll return. I don’t know when, but they mustn’t get him!”

“You know what the road is like! It won’t do him any good, even if he rides in the wagon!” Lucille objected.

“If they find him he’s dead for sure!” the Kid shot back. “Help me and take him away from here!” The desperation and urgency in his voice touched her to the core.

Her features softened, while Marty’s eyes narrowed when the full meaning dawned on him.

“Him? And what about you?” he asked.

“I can’t go on with you. If they return and find your tracks they’ll follow you. And they’ll find you. Trust me, you don’t want to get to know them. You’ve seen what they did to him...”

“But what will you do?” Marty wanted to know.

“I’ll cover your tracks and lay a false trail to lead them astray.”

“You seem to have a lot of experience with that... What has Joshua done, to deserve this?” Lucille asked, her eyes full of sorrow.

“Nobody deserves what they did to him!” Kid Curry blurted out.

Lucille looked at him severely and he calmed down immediately.

“We’ve led a life of crime, but we have changed our ways,” he admitted to her and held her gaze. “There are still legacies from the past that we have to deal with. Joshua was caught off guard. We won’t do you any harm, I promise you,” the tall blond added briefly.

Lucille studied him while Marty shifted in his place, obviously uncomfortable with the confession. He began to speak but Lucille pointed at him and cut him off.

“You’re the last one who should judge, Marty!” She shot a firm side-glance at him before she faced the Kid again. “I trust you. And I know what you’ve gone through these last days. We’ll help you. We will, won’t we, Marty?”

Employer and employee exchanged a long look and eventually Marty nodded. “I can’t say that I like it, but we’ll do it. I’m not eager to stay here and find out what necessitates earning such awful treatment. But what will we do if they find us?”

“Hide him! Lie for him! Whatever is necessary, they must not see him!” the Kid told them forcibly. “I’m not gonna lie to you - if they find him, all of you will be goners.” He paused and gave his words time to sink in. “But that won’t happen! I’ll lead them astray. I know what I’m doing.”

Lucille rose and straightened her skirt. “Well, seems, we’re gonna have our dinner on the road.”

-o-o-o-

While Marty hitched up the horses and Lucille broke camp, the Kid returned to the wagon to say goodbye to his partner.

Heyes lay on the bed, pale and restless. Beads of cold sweat covered his forehead. When the Kid entered the wagon, he startled and raised his head. Big brown eyes stared at him fearfully.

Kid Curry frowned. Two long steps brought him to the side of his friend. He hunkered down and laid his hand on his shoulder. “It’s me, Heyes, just me,” he soothed him quietly. Heyes gradually relaxed.

It worried the Kid to see him that way. It wasn’t like Heyes to give away to his fears. He still didn’t know what had happened to him during the last few days. Heyes could barely speak, but at least he had been able to pass his warning.

‘ _Four men. Know me. Search you. Return._ ’

It had been enough to alert the Kid and get him to act.

Now he had to break the unpleasant news to his partner. “Listen, Heyes. I’ll have to leave you for a while,” he told him.

Instantly Heyes tensed again. “No ... Kid ...” he murmured.

“There’s no other way, Heyes. I have to. Lucille and Marty will take care of you. I’ll join you as soon as I have laid false tracks.”

Dark brown eyes fixed on his face and asked him a question. The Kid dropped his poker face and showed him his concern.

“I know, you don’t want me to go, but I have to. And you know that!”

The look in the dark eyes became more urgent, begging, and the fear returned. “Don’t...”

The Kid shook his head. “No, I won’t. I promise you: no revenge – at least for _now_. I’ll be back before sunrise. I just need a few hours, all right?”

The urgency left his friend’s eyes and was replaced by sadness and fatigue.

Kid Curry’s bad feeling returned. If it wasn’t so urgent to cover their tracks there was no way he would leave his friend alone tonight. Nevertheless, he grinned. “You won’t make a nuisance of yourself, all right? I don’t want to hear complaints about you when I return!”

A warm glance and a brief smile showed up on his partner’s pale face, before a wave of pain wiped it off. The Kid sobered instantly.

“You’ll be here, Heyes, won’t you?” he asked him seriously. “I trust you to be here when I return.”

Heyes’s nod was barely noticeable.

Gently the Kid dabbed the moisture off Heyes’s forehead and stroked his bangs back, before he rose.

“Rest, Heyes, I’ll see you in the morning.”

He felt the dark eyes following him until he closed the door.

Immediately, Kid Curry began his preparations. He placed hints of his presence inside the cave and laid a drag mark to his horse, while the others left the campsite.

As soon as the “ _Dr. Albus Great Medicine Show_ ” was back on the road, he erased the tracks they had left at the campsite. Then he went for his horse. He picked up a couple of stones on the way and stowed them in the saddlebags. The additional weight on a horse that was being ridden double would cause deeper hoofprints and shorter steps than usual. He didn’t know how keen the pursuers were, but he’d better be safe than sorry.

When he was satisfied with the result he mounted and led his horse towards Little Creek at a brisk pace, leaving unmissable tracks behind.

-o-o-o-

“ _Dr. Albus Great Medicine Show_ ” travelled at a good pace. The horses were rested, a full moon lightened the plane and the road wasn’t half as bad as expected.

About the crack of dawn, they met a weary wanderer close to a crossing. He wore a well-known wide-brimmed hat and carried a saddle over his shoulder.

“Howdy!”

“Howdy, Thaddeus!” Marty greeted him. “It’s good to see you! But where’s your horse?”

“Scared it away. It would be too suspicious if we’d had a spare horse with us.”

“So, everything went well?”

“Yeah. I laid tracks to Little Creek, showed up in town and asked for the doctor. Then I melted into thin air. With all the tracks roundabout town they’ve got no chance to figure out where I’ve disappeared to.” The tall blond showed a complacent grin.

Marty chuckled and nodded in appreciation. “You really have experience with these sorts of things. Maybe you can teach me one or two of your tricks. Jump on!”

“Thanks, Marty, but I’ll ride with Joshua in the back. Have to check on him, and as I know my partner, Lucille will need some rest by now.”

“I guess, you’re right. It’s been a long night.” He halted the wagon and Kid Curry climbed in.

Lucille looked relieved when she noticed him and smiled, but her eyes showed concern. “I’m glad, you’re back. He wouldn’t rest since you left him and his temperature is rising. This whole thing isn’t a good idea.”

“There’s no other way. Thank you, Lucille, I’ll take over for you now. You wanna take a rest?” he asked her while he stowed the saddle under Marty’s cot.

“In this rolling and bumping hell? No way! I’ll get some fresh air and ride with Marty in the front. You think it be safe when we stop in the morning?”

“A short break would be okay, but if it’s all right with Marty, I’d prefer not to build a camp before evening. It’d be less suspicious and there would be more distance between us and the cave by then. Every mile counts. If he gets tired, I can drive the wagon for a while.”

“I’ll tell him.” Lucille suppressed a yawn and nodded. “I guess, you’d better take care of your friend. I can drive the wagon, too, but it seems nobody can replace you for him. See you later, Thaddeus.”

“So long, Lucille!”

Smiling he hunkered down beside his partner, whose eyes had been fixed on him since he’d entered the room.

“Here I am, just as promised. You’re all right?”

Heyes’s face showed weariness and pain but he nodded slightly.

“That’s fine, partner.” Kid Curry took off his boots and eased himself onto the end of the bed, where he leaned his shoulders against the footboard. When he looked at his partner again, Heyes’s eyes were closed and a brief smile played around his lips. The Kid smirked and tried to relax, too.

Meanwhile the wagon rumbled on along the rutty tracks.

Slowly but surely, Marty brought them out of reach of every pursuer and with every mile their security grew.

At least they thought so...

-o-o-o-

In a small town, only a couple of miles north of them, four men mounted their horses. They looked dirty and tired and were in a bad mood. Instead of a tip, the stable boy earned himself several punches and ended up in a water through, when he wasn’t fast enough with getting everything done.

They rode out of town in silence and in loose formation.

A burly man with heavy black beard was in the lead, followed by a weaselly brunet and two men in the rear, one of them a brawny ash-blond the other dark-haired and haggard. None of them gave a good impression at first sight.

When the sun rose the second rider spoke up. “We should have stayed for another night. The horses are pretty worn out.”

“We could have, if Miller had been more careful with that little whore!” the leading man growled. “Sure, don’t wanna argue with the sheriff. Just costs time and could cost us a fortune! We should have left that idiot with the mess he’d caused.”

“But he’s my cousin!”

“That’s why he’s still with us!”

“Why are we in such a hurry, Bart? Heyes won’t go anywhere! We just have to pick him up and claim our reward,” he said and a dirty smile crossed his face.

“He must be recognizable when we turn him in and he won’t get any better if he’s lying there too long!” Bart turned his head and addressed the blond one in the rear with an evil gaze. “You wanna bet who’s gonna share his horse with him, when we’ll pick him up for the sheriff!?”

He turned around and faced the road again.

“We should have turned him in instantly,” the second rider objected.

“Yeah? You’re quite a mastermind today, Joe. Maybe you left your brains in that bottle of whiskey last night and nobody noticed it!” Bart snapped back. “Taking him in would have cost us time! Time, we need to find his bloody partner! He has to be somewhere round here and I’ll be damned if I forego the chance of doubling the reward!”

He paused and speeded his horse up with a hard kick in its flanks. “Curry won’t be waiting forever. He’ll put up with a delay of a few days, but eventually he’ll get suspicious. How’d you rather meet a gunman - unexpected or alert?”

Joe fingered the inside of the smudgy bandanna that was wrapped around his neck. “Well, Bart if you put it that way ... surprisingly in a backstreet with a knife between his ribs.”

Bart laughed. “Yeah, that’s quite the heroism I expect. And the devil knows what would happen, when word spread we turned Heyes in and in such bad condition! What would you guess?”

“He’d lay low for a while and we’d never find him!?”

“Yeah, or he’d find us and lays _us_ low - forever!” he shook his head. “Not even a fortune of $10,000 ‘s worth my hide!”

The two riders in the back exchanged glances and shifted uncomfortable in their saddles.

“We have to give up for now. Could be, they’ll come after your cousin, depending on whether the dove makes it or not. Let’s get us our $10,000 and see that we scram. But be sure, I’ll cut his share for the trouble he caused,” Bart said and nodded towards Miller.

They nudged their horses forward and reached their destination some hours later. Much to their surprise they found the cave empty.

“What do you mean he’s gone? Sure, he’s gone by now!” Bart growled when Joe told him the bad news.

“No, I mean, he’s not there, no body, nothing!”

“He can’t have disappeared into thin air!”

“Bart!” Miller called.

“WHAT?” he snapped back and whirled around.

Miller drew a couple of steps back. “There’s someone been here a while ago. I found tracks.”

“Someone FOUND him? By coincidence? Took _our_ reward!? That’s impossible!” Bart shouted.

Miller shrugged and moved further away. “I don’t know. Have a look yourself.”

Fuming Bart followed the blond. He was stunned when he actually found a track. The wind began to disperse it, but it was still visible.

“On the horses! Quickly! Before we lose the trail. I’ll be damned if I give up our hard-earned money!”

Within a blink they hit the road again, following the tracks to Little Creek.

It took some time before they heard about the blond stranger. He had spent almost a week in town before he left for one night. When he had returned last night, he was in a hurry, calling urgently for a doctor. It had been already dark and nobody knew if there had been a second rider with him or where he went when he learned that Little Creek no longer had a doctor.

Bart cursed under his breath. He had been right under their noses but there was no way to find out where he went, probably to the nearest town harboring medical help. Bart and his men hit the road again immediately and headed south.

They searched hard for days but they were not able to pick up the trace again.

Bart fumed. For this time, their prey had escaped, but they would find them, sooner or later, dead or alive...


	5. Captured

Unaware of these events, the journey of two ex-outlaws and their new friends was peaceful. Now and then they crossed the path of other travelers, exchanged a few words about the road or the weather and went on.

They travelled at a moderate pace. The Kid and Marty had agreed that they would stay together until they found a secure place where Heyes could heal up. The Kid would take his share of duties and oversee their safety, while Lucille took care of Heyes.

Traveling within the wagon strained the injured man and he had run a low fever, but thanks to Lucille’s good care his condition improved every day. He still was still exhausted and barely able to move but he noticed his surroundings and his voice had returned. He still sounded croaky and strange, but Heyes’s mood was much better since he had regained his voice. He was already trying to joke with the Kid and flirt with Lucille.

Lucille was amazed by his charm but resisted his advances. She remained strict when it came to his treatment. There was no way for him to talk himself out of the application of her remedies which he deeply loathed.

“Will you stop that, Joshua?” she told him with a smile in her eyes.

“Stop what?” her patient replied.

“Trying to charm me!”

“But I don’t...”

“Sure, you do!”

“Lucille, wouldn’t I be aware of charming such an incredible nurse like you are?” Heyes face showed pure innocence.

Lucille turned towards Curry, puzzled. “Is he such a good liar or doesn’t he know?”

“Both, I’d say,” the Kid answered with a boyish grin. “It’s part of his nature. He never seems to notice what he does to the fairer sex. Except when he deliberately wants to charm someone, that is, then he’s even worse. You’d have noticed that!”

“Oh, c’mon, that’s not me!” Heyes complained and shot him an indignant glance.

Lucille laughed and continued her work.

The Kid watched their further exchange with a contented smile, knowing his partner was on the mend. In one way he still wasn’t satisfied. There was something that Heyes was holding back and the Kid suspected it was important.

Heyes told his friend how he had got into trouble and how relieved he had been when the Kid finally found him. But he refused to speak about everything that had happened in between. Just a dark shadow filled his eyes when their talk went in this direction and he fell silent.

They both were worried about the consequences the incident would have for them. When word spread that Kid Curry and Hannibal Heyes had been seen around here, one of them badly wounded, they wouldn’t be safe within a hundred miles. Every man would be highly alert, eager to earn himself a fortune.

Oddly enough it was never mentioned during their chance encounters with other travelers.

One day a group of riders approached them, which looked suspiciously like a small-sized posse to the Kid, who drove the wagon at this time.

“Howdy!” the sheriff in the lead greeted him.

“Howdy, sheriff.” Kid Curry replied and tipped his head.

“Have you met any strangers lately?”

“Well,” the Kid drawled, “could say so. We’re just travellin’ through, so everyone here ’s a stranger to us.”

“We’re after a group of cowboys – four men – one has a heavy black beard, one dark-haired and haggard, another one blond and brawny. Aged between thirty and forty. Rough kinda men.”

“No, sir. Haven’t seen them. Why?”

“They caused some trouble in Benton’s Crossing. Some people got seriously hurt. We would like to have a talk with them.”

“Sorry, we can’t help.”

The sheriff nodded. “Maybe they went further south. However, be careful. They’re pretty dangerous!”

“Thanks sheriff.” The Kid nodded and lashed on the horses.

“If that doesn’t sound like our friends...” the Kid murmured to himself.

He was highly alert, more than ever before. The elusive air of peace had left him.

-o-o-o-

Almost a week had passed since the beginning of their joint journey and the Kid gradually relaxed again. Nothing worse had happened. There was no evidence that somebody was following them and the day promised to be as peaceful as the days before.

It was about noon when a couple of riders approached the wagon. Lucille was in the back to check on Heyes, so Marty greeted them alone.

“Howdy! Beautiful day, isn’t it?”

The four riders looked strained and were not in a good mood. They answered with sullen grunts.

“Where are you coming from?” the black-haired man nearest them asked.

“Atlanta,” Marty answered.

The brunet close behind the speaker snorted. Slowly the stragglers moved nearer to their leader.

“Quite a wisecracker, Bart, huh?” the brunet asked.

“Sure, seems to have a funny bone, Joe. Maybe we should break it, just for fun,” a sturdy dark-blond man chimed in and grinned.

“Shut up, Miller!” Bart snapped at him and turned to Marty again. “I wanna know, what’s the last town you’ve been to!”

“Oh, well, Carterville, I guess. Yeah, must have been Carterville. Sorry, I just can’t remember the name of all that towns. See, I’m on the road all of the year and ...”

“Shut up,” the black-bearded man cut him off. “You came from east heading westwards then? Have you met any travelers? We’re looking for a friend of ours: tall, sturdy, about thirty years old, blond hair, blue eyes?”

“Blond and blue eyes? Yeah, I guess, I’ve seen him! In Carterville ... or was it in Salt Pan? Uh, no that one must have been way older. But maybe that fella in Little Creek! Ah ... well, might be, but that one looked a mite younger.”

“Little Creek?” the riders exchanged a short glance. “Could’ve been him! Did he say where he’s heading for?”

“Sorry, gents, I can’t remember talking to your friend. Not sure if I would do, even if I had. I meet too many people in my business.”

“What’s your business?” Joe asked.

“I’m selling the best cures and medicines west of the Mississippi! There’s nothing my tonics can’t heal...”

“I guess, there’s nothing his tonics _can_ heal!” the brunet cut him off and grinned.

Marty knew that a smile usually relaxed a situation. The smiles of these men proved quite the opposite. He disliked the glint it put in the men’s eyes. It held a promise and Marty wasn’t keen to find out for what.

“Oh, certainly healthy and strapping men like you don’t need any improvement,” he babbled on. “I can’t think of anything I have that you could be interested in...”

Dull noises sounded from the back of the wagon.

“What’s that?” the fourth of the men asked and exchanged a glance with Miller. “Hey, Bart, let’s see what’s in there. Maybe it’s something valuable ... or nice. Saw that kinda show once and it had a pretty little slut in it. It would be kinda strange if that guy was running the show alone. Nobody would stay to look at _him_!”

“You have a point there,” Bart answered and scrutinized the driver.

“Yeah, well, yes ... I have an assistant,” Marty stammered and prayed for enlightenment. “But she isn’t quite that much. She’s my sister, you know, takes after me, not married. Nobody would have her even if I offered a good deal – permanent discount on all of my remedies!”

“We’ll be the judge of that,” Bart answered and nodded towards his men.

“You should be carefully, she has a bit of a temper.” Marty’s eyes panned over the bunch. “But if one of your fine men would be interested in a marriage - she could become a good wife, I guess. Keeps things going ... scares the coyotes away ... with only her voice...”

The riders didn’t seem quite impressed. They exchanged glances and dismounted.

“Maybe we’ll have a little foretaste,” the blond said and smacked his lips.

Marty’s guts cramped.

-o-o-o-

Inside the wagon Heyes was about to panic. When the first stranger spoke up he recoiled. His wide-open eyes were filled with horror. Barely able to move he shifted somehow into the corner, trying to disappear into the shadows.

Kid Curry’s features hardened. A red flush rose from his collar. Then his face went blank and his blue eyes froze. An icy stare took hold of them. Suddenly he radiated danger and suppressed violence. His wrath was almost tangible.

Lucille was shocked when she witnessed the change in her companions’ attitude: one scared to death, the other transforming into a fury. She tried to soothe her patient while his previously amiable friend rose and reached for his gun.

Joshua twisted under Lucille’s grip. His face showed terror and despair, his eyes were fixed on his friend.

“Oh, no, Kid! NO!” he begged him. “You promised me ...” He tried to continue, but his voice failed him.

The blond neither answered nor looked back. With squared shoulders and iron determination he moved silently towards the back door.

“You’ll look at me when I talk to you!” Heyes prompted.

When his partner wouldn’t listen, the brunet struggled harder, trying to get up. His body wouldn’t obey him, but he forced himself up, his face as white as the sheets, his bandages reddening with fresh blood.

“Joshua, keep calm! You’ll hurt yourself!” Lucille told him, but without any result. So, she turned to his friend. “Thaddeus, I can’t hold him! Help me!”

“Nobody will hurt my partner and go unpunished!” the gunslinger growled. “They’ll reap what they sowed!”

“Thaddeus, what are you gonna do!? Kill them? Kill us? Kill _him_?” Lucille asked aghast. “What means more to you - _your_ revenge or _his_ recovery?”

Kid Curry froze.

Seconds passed until something in his stance changed.

Slowly he turned around.

Realizing what he was seeing, he leaped forward; caught the body of his collapsing partner. He eased him down gently onto the bed again, whispering calming words to him.

Lucille was gathering her thoughts while she listened to the dialog outside. When she noticed its direction, she paled. “Thaddeus, hide!”

He yanked his head up and scanned the narrow room. “Where!?”

-o-o-o-

Marty jumped off his seat and weaseled around the wagon. “You can’t go in there! There’s my sister ... and ... and someone very ill who we are caring for. It’s a very ugly sight, very infectious! It’s better if you stay out!” But he was shoved aside.

One of Bart’s cronies was about to open the backdoor when he suddenly backed away. Lucille swept the door open.

“What is it now? Why have we stopped?” she asked in a strict and impatient voice.

“Who’s that?” one of the men asked.

“That’s my sister ... Lucille,” Marty answered hesitantly.

“Who are they?” Cold grey eyes sized up every man in front of the door.

“Just travelers, sweetheart, very kind men. They want to take a look into the wagon.”

“They _want_? What are they? Stupid? Even _I_ wouldn’t be in here if it wasn’t necessary! The ulcer finally broke and all the mess is on the floor. But if they want to see... Just come in!”

She shifted aside and gave way for a look into the wagon.

The wagon was narrow and crammed with bizarre objects. On the far end was a bunk fully covered with blankets, showing the shape of a person laying underneath. The wooden floor in front of it was stained with unknown liquids.

While the strangers craned their necks, a sickening stench snaked slowly out of the door. In unison the men quickly drew back with their nostrils flaring. The haggard-one heaved and covered his mouth.

“Come on, Bart, whatever is in there, I won’t take it with me!” Joe objected. “I won’t even touch it! Damn, I never smelled something that bad before!”

The men exchanged a glance and drew further back. All except Miller. He watched the woman with hungry eyes. “She really doesn’t look like him. She ain’t that bad ... Wouldn’t you like to keep us company, sweetheart?” he invited her.

“I surly won’t! I’ve got work to do!” She turned around to return into the wagon when Miller grabbed her arm.

“Slowly, sweetheart. I guess we need your help much more right now. In fact, we are _very_ needy ...” Miller drawled with a dirty grin.

Marty lunged at Miller but two of his pals blocked him.

 

At the very moment a gun was cocked behind them.

 

“Hold it right there!” a firm, cold voice ordered. “Hands off the lady!”

 

Miller raised his hands instantly.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Now, drop your guns - nice and easy!”

 

Slowly the men followed the order.

 

“All right, that’s good,” the blond gunman confirmed. “Marty, get a rope and tie ‘em up!”

Marty did as he was told, but Bart resisted.

“No, you can’t...” Bart blurted out, but was cut off immediately.

“You want to argue with me and _my gun_!?” Kid Curry asked.

“You won’t shoot us in the back! That’d be cold-blooded murder!”

“You’re sure? I know what you’ve done! You didn’t act like men, you acted like beasts and worse! Nobody will miss you,” the gunslinger growled and an icy blaze glared in his eyes. “Just try me...”

“Thaddaeus, no!” Lucille pleaded. “You promised him!”

“I’ll do it for him! He’ll never be safe again as long as that scum walks under the sun!” he shot back.

“Curry,” Bart murmured and paled.

All the captives froze and fell silent.

“Thaddeus, can’t he trust you!?” Lucille said and stepped forward.

“He’s not himself anymore! Maybe he’ll never be,” the blond man raged. “He doesn’t know what has to be done!”

She moved a little closer. “Does that change anything?” she asked him softly and paused. “If you won’t do it for him, do it for me! You said you owed me!”

Kid Curry’s jaws clenched.

He took in a shuddering breath. Exhaling he relaxed somewhat and nodded towards Marty.

Quickly the stout man stepped closer and lashed the men up before he drew back again, fearfully watching the grim young man who had been such an easy and amiable companion before.

The blond gunslinger secured his gun and holstered it. “Thanks, Lucille,” he murmured. “I guess I owe you again.”

Marty let out the breath he was holding. “Goodness, if that wasn’t a close call! That is _them_ , right? That guys who attacked Joshua? Heavens, what could have happened...!?”

“Calm down, Marty, it didn’t happen,” the Kid cut him off, still staring at the men. “But it isn’t over yet.”

“It _is_ over for now,” Lucille corrected him. “They are secured and we have more important tasks now!” She turned towards her employer. “Would you have a look at those men? I have to check on Joshua and I’ll need Thaddeus’s help.”

Marty didn’t look particularly happy but he nodded. “I’ll call, if we have any problems here. But I guess, nobody’s keen to see him back here too soon, huh?”

 

Their captives’ frightened eyes were proof of that.

 

“Just tell me one thing, Thaddeus” he continued. “How did you get out and about that fast?”

 

A brief smile appeared on Kid Curry’s face. “The trap door under the rug. I’m not sure what it’s meant for, but it’s a mighty handy back exit.”

“You’ve got it!” Marty replied and winked.

-o-o-o-

The Kid followed Lucille into the wagon. He wrinkled his nose and waved his hand, trying to disperse the stench. “What on earth have you done?”

 

“Just a little taste of sulfur,” she told him and showed him a small phial, she was hiding in her hand. She straightened her dress and then wavered her hand, too. “Thaddeus, open up every flap you find. The stench is really unbearable!”

“Wasn’t that the plan?” the Kid replied while he carried out her instructions.

“Yes, but _now_ I’d prefer it would disperse before it settles into everything that is stored in here. Besides, it will take some time to care for Joshua and it’s hard to concentrate with that sort of distraction.”

“About time, I’d say,” Heyes murmured weakly with a greenish tint on his face. “If anyone should be complaining, it’s me!”

Lucille pierced him with her eyes and pointed at him. “ _You_ keep silent! And if you make just one single move before I’m finished with you, you’ll regret it. Whatever you got is well-earned!” Lucille quickly checked on her patient.

While the Kid gave her a hand, he thought he heard a couple of low unladylike expressions from her direction. Eventually she exhaled deeply and visibly relaxed.

“The good news is, that the fractured bones are still aligned correctly. And there are no suspicious sounds indicating any internal injury. Fortunately, no permanent damage has been done! Now let’s see what you’ve done to my patchwork...”

Quickly she removed the bloody bandages and examined the reopened wounds. Firmly she collected a couple of cans and fresh cloth and began the wound treatment while she scolded Heyes.

“You may be charming, but you’re miserable stupid and ungrateful, too! I don’t know what has come over you to act that way! You made everything worse! If more stiches had been torn apart... You’d have expected me to patch up the whole mess ... again!?”

“Lucille, please, don’t be so harsh on me,” Heyes asked her softly. “It was inevitable. I’d never do anything to upset you!”

“ _Inevitable_!?”

He tried to soothe her with an apologetic smile. “Yeah, my stubborn partner wouldn’t listen ... and ... well, he’s a mite rash sometimes.”

“And that’s a reason for you to risk your hide?”

“I’d risk everything that’s necessary.”

Heyes’s eyes searched for his partner. Brown eyes and blue eyes locked. A brief smile appeared on two handsome faces. Heyes’s smile widened to a grin.

“That is, as long as I know I’ll be saved in the end.”

Lucille looked from one to the other and pursed her lips. “You’re crazy – both of you!” she scolded them. “There’s not a bit of common sense in either of you!”

“I’m sorry to admit it, but we’ve heard that before,” the dark-haired part of the couple told her gently with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “Maybe someone has a point there ... at least in relation to one of us.”

His eyes flickered to his partner, who addressed him with _the look_ in return.

She shook her head and went on, still grumbling, until she eventually finished treating the wounds. By now, Joshua had been attended to as good as possible and had fallen asleep.

When Lucille glanced up, she met Kid Curry’s surprised look.

“What?”

“I’ve seldom heard a lady go on like that,” he told her.

“That’s because I’m not a lady right now, but a healer. One who’s patient wasn’t only ungrateful, but about to ruin her efforts!”

She paused and took a deep breath. “Thaddeus, he could have killed himself! If one of his broken ribs had pierced his inner organs, we’d be digging a grave right now.”

Kid Curry paled. “But...”

She raised her index finger and fixed the tall man with her eyes. “ _Never_ ignore me again, when I tell you it’s urgent!”

“I’m sorry, Lucille.”

“And you have reason to be!”

“What can I do?” he asked her.

“You can stop being silly and start using your brain!”

A boyish grin flashed across the Kid’s face. “The one who’s supposed to be the brains of the outfit is sleeping right now, but I’ll do my best.”

“You better get used to it. It might take a while until he’ll be his old self again.”

The Kid sobered instantly. “I never saw him that way before. I really hope he’ll get well again.”

She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it softly.

“I’ll pray for him - for both of you. We’ll all do our best, all right?”

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile Marty had prepared a quick meal.

They sat around the fire, ate toasted bread, scrambled eggs and jerky and discussed their remaining problem.

“What do we do with them?” Lucille started the topic.

“What do you suggest we should do?” the Kid answered. “We can’t let them go and we can’t leave them here. And, I guess, everything _I_ still have in mind wouldn’t meet with your approval.”

Lucille and Marty exchange a short glance. Marty cleared his throat. “Well, there was that posse somewhere around here. We could find them...”

Kid Curry shook his head. “We don’t know where they are. It might take days to find them.”

“But we know the bunch is wanted in Benton’s Crossing. That’s not too far away. If we ride hard, we can make it within a few days.

“And Lucille? You wanna leave her here alone?” the blond objected and lifted his brow.

“Well, there you have a point ... I really wouldn’t like that,” Marty admitted, avoiding Lucille’s surprised glance.

“So, what do you suggest we should do? Take her with us?”

“That ain’t a good idea, either. Anything could happen if we travel with the wagon! We would need much more time, and if one of those guys could free himself, we would all be in big trouble. The sooner they are behind bars, the better I’ll feel...”

Kid Curry thoughtfully scratched his stubbly chin. It wasn’t much of a beard, but maybe it was enough to mislead suspicious eyes.

“Seems that there’s no way out then, huh? We’ll split up. You and me will turn them in ...”

“Or you stay here with Lucille and I’ll turn them in!” Marty cut him off.

“ _Alone_!?” Lucille asked in surprise while Kid Curry just lifted his brow again.

“Yeah, well ... they are trussed up like turkeys and won’t give me any trouble.” Marty didn’t seem very convinced himself, but he held the Kid’s stare. “You can stay with Lucille and Joshua and protect them!”

“You sure, you can handle this?” Kid Curry knit his brows doubtfully.

“Ah...well....yes. I guess, so.” Marty rubbed his nose thoughtfully. “I’ll do my best.”

“Then we’ll do it your way,” the Kid gave in. “We’ll move on, too. You know our route and can catch up with us when you’ve finished your task. I wouldn’t like to stay here, just in case...”

Marty nodded. “Yeah, I know...”

With combined efforts they hauled their captives onto their horses, Joe and his cousin up on one. They tied the horses together, Marty with the spare horse in the lead. He nodded towards the Kid and gave an encouraging smile to Lucille, before he spurred the horse and led the band of criminals away.

A few minutes later only a small dust cloud marked his trail.

The gunslinger and the nurse watched them leaving.

Then Lucille turned towards her companion. Her stance showed clearly her dismay. “And now back to you, Thaddeus. Do you still want revenge? Has everything to be paid for? An eye for an eye?” she asked him angrily. “You’re not a bit wiser than your thoughtless friend! If everyone acted that way, it wouldn’t stop until nobody could see anymore and all of us were blind!”

“I’ll do everything that’s necessary,” the Kid told her softly. “I’ll never let him down and I won’t stop until he’s safe!”

“Then you’ll go after them, when Marty comes back you think we’ll be safe enough without you?”

The blond slowly shook his head. “No, I promised you - I promised both of you. And my word _is_ good. Maybe the law will do the right thing for once.”

He gave her a brief smile before he faced the dispersing dust cloud again.

“At least for now, they’ll be safe from me. But I won’t give any guarantee for what happens if they cross my path again...”

-o-o-o-

It took a while until Marty found the best way to handle the horse train. He knew the area well enough to be able to set a brisk pace and he didn’t bother with taking a rest for whatever reason. He ignored the demands of his captives as well as their curses and complaints. It became a straining and tiring ride for all of them.

Marty heaved a sigh of relief when they finally arrived in Benton’s Crossing. He struggled off his horse at the sheriff’s office, rubbed his numb rear and strode stiffly to the deputy who occupied a chair beside the front door.

“Howdy, Deputy,” he said. “I’ve got a little gift for the sheriff. A friend of mine met him a few of days ago and told me he was looking for a couple of men. Well, here they are!”

The deputy stood and scrutinized the men. When the lawman recognized them, a broad smile appeared on his face. He helped Marty to get the men off the horses and manhandled them towards the office.

When he pushed the door open he called, “Sheriff, here’s something you should see!”

The sheriff rose from his chair behind the desk and stepped closer. “Bart Henderson and company! I’m glad to see you. Most of all our friend Miller here!” he said.

Bart grimaced. “Keep Miller if you have to, but you’ll let the rest of us go. We have done nothing and we happen to have some pretty worthwhile information for you!”

“Easy, Bart! Your bad bunch has run around here way too long. I guess, there’s at least aiding and abetting in for you. Maybe we’ll find a little more, now that you’re no longer a thread to the homesteaders anymore. I’ll leave that to the judge.”

“But we wanna make a deal – you let us off and earn yourself a fortune!”

“A fortune? Yeah, that’s likely!”

“Sheriff listen to us! The man who caught us is Kid Curry!”

“Kid Curry? That outlaw!?” the sheriff sized Marty up in total disbelief.

“No,” Bart told him impatiently. “The other one! His partner!”

“Kid Curry!” Marty laughed heartily. “Then I’m supposed to be Hannibal Heyes, I guess, huh?”

He puffed up his chest and stroked his hand over his balding head. “Well, times does that to men! I looked a lot younger when I had a mite more hair! I used to be downright handsome!”

The sheriff just shook his head.

“No, Heyes is dead!” Miller growled. “Well, he was - as good as.”

Now the sheriff frowned and shot him a glance. “Dead?”

“Yeah, he ... uhm ... almost died when we caught him!”

“And then Kid Curry - his long-time partner and notorious shootist – just picked you up and turned you in to me for what ...? Criminal assault? C’mon, you think I’m stupid!? None of you would be alive if that was be true!” He shook his head in disgust.

“Well, I don’t look that bad, for _almost dead_ , what’d you say, sheriff?” Marty chimed in. “Say, what’s the reward on my name right now? Maybe I could turn in myself, too, and claim it for me?”

“I don’t doubt, that you’d have use for $10,000 – or $20,000 when you turn your _partner_ in, too - but I doubt that your plan will work! Unfortunately, there’s no reward on the heads of this scum,” the sheriff told him before he instructed his deputy. “Hank, lock them up! I can’t stand those mindless accusations anymore!”

The deputy grinned and manhandled the nasty group into two adjoining cells.

The sheriff watched him before he turned to Marty again. “Thank you, for your help. That poor girl didn’t make it and I guess you won’t see those fellas ever again.”

“I sure hope so,” the Marty said. “They were not nice acquaintances. I hope they’ll receive their just punishment.”

“That’s up to the judge, but I guess, he’ll give them a real hard time. He ... uhm ... kinda liked that little missy.”

“I’m sure they’re in good hands now, sheriff!” Marty said and smiled.

Quickly the sheriff went with him through the paperwork before he dismissed him.

In a trance Marty left the office, mounted his horse and left the town again. When he eventually was alone, he exhaled a deep breath. Now that the tension left him, his shoulders trembled and his hands were shaking.

There were quite a few things he had learned today and there was still a lot he had to think over on his way back to Lucille - and two famous outlaws with tempting rewards on their names ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure, that’s not the last we heard about Lucille, Marty and the boys, but it’s all for now.
> 
> If you feel inspired to continue their adventure or answer questions that are still left, please feel free to do it. I’m looking forward to read your ideas.


End file.
